


The Taste Of Your Skin Makes Me Begin Again

by AmalgamWriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allusions to rough sex (Past), Allusions to rough sex (Present), Claiming, Drabble, Established FWB, Foreskin Play, Jealousy, M/M, Non Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Pining, broken furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmalgamWriter/pseuds/AmalgamWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is sick of Scott's teasing and decides he's going to get over him, the best way he can think of. He's going to sleep with someone else. </p>
<p>When Scott asks Stiles what the hell is going on with Isaac, he gets an earful. Maybe he should stop trying to figure himself out before he loses the best thing he's ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste Of Your Skin Makes Me Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Preston (McCallOfTheWild) as winner of the promo contest on InnocentPuppy.
> 
> This is based on our roleplays but doesn't require any pre-reading. 
> 
> Not Beta'd.

**[Scott]**  Are you free?  
 **[Scott]**  Need some of that Lahey love

Isaac glared at his phone, stomach churning. He quickly tapped out a reply as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. 

**[Isaac]**  Is this a booty call Scott?  
 **[Scott]**  It’s a I miss you n your hot bod call  
 **[Isaac]**  Sorry to disappoint  
 **[Isaac]**  But I have plans w/Stiles to study  
 **[Scott]**  Can’t you study tomorrow?  
 **[Isaac]**  Test is tomorrow.

Isaac let the phone fall to his bed as he started rifling through his closet. Stiles and Isaac had been hanging out a lot lately and it was true that he did have plans with Stiles. Just not to study. 

A while ago, Isaac had spoken to Scott about his feelings towards the other wolf. The result had been less than ideal for Isaac. Lately, he felt more like a booty call for when Scott was bored and horny than anything near a boyfriend. He was sick of feeling like nothing more than a playtoy. 

When Isaac told Stiles he was done with Scott’s games, the boy suggested a night out at Jungle and some ‘getting over you’ sex with an old friend of his named Shawn. 

Isaac hesitated at first before finally agreeing. Apparently this guy looked just like Nico Torella. That really got Isaac excited, secretly have a thing for him. 

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ 

 

Scott frowned down at his phone. Isaac had just lied to him. He’d talked to Stiles earlier and he’d said that he couldn’t hang out tonight because Shawn was in town. Scott and Shawn never really got along so he passed on heading out. 

He brought his phone back up and hit his #3 speed dial. #1 being voicemail and #2 belonging to Isaac now. He wasn’t sure when Isaac started to come before Stiles. 

On the 4th ring, a breathless Stiles answered, panting out a ‘hello?’.

"Hey Stiles, quick question," Scott started, fingering the hem of his shirt. “Do you have any tests tomorrow? I’m thinking about ditching."

"None at all," came the slightly less strained reply. “Why’d ya wanna ditch?"

"Well I haven’t seen much of you since you started seeing  _Isaac_ so much."

Stiles just sighed on the other end. 

"Speaking of, do you know why he lied to me?"

It took a few moments for Stiles to answer. Scott could practically hear the internal battle his best friend was having. In the end though, he told Scott everything. 

Scott knew there was a reason he didn’t like Shawn. Looked like he needed a plan. 

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ 

The bass was thumping as Isaac leaned against the bar, eyes scanning the throng of barely clothed men converged on the dance floor as Stiles busily texted away. Isaac assumed he was texting Shawn. 

After a few long minutes, Stiles told Isaac that Shawn was waiting outside Jungle for them. 

When they got outside, Stiles pointed to the Shawn guy as they walked towards him. Isaac offered him a shy wave but Shawn wasn’t having any of that. He pulled Isaac into a tight hug and attempted to kiss him, causing the boy to flinch. 

Isaac resisted until the man wasn’t there to resist against anymore. He was too busy bleeding from the back of the neck as he pissed himself in the dumpster Scott had unceremoniously deposited the trash in. 

Scott was glaring at him with dark golden eyes, fangs fully extended as he growled out, “If you ever touch my boyfriend again, you’ll find out how shitty your own ass tastes."

"SCOTT!"

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ 

To say Isaac was furious would be honestly stating things lightly. Scott had to beg Isaac to come over and even then it was easy to see just how pissed he truly was. 

Isaac paced around the McCall living room, stomach painfully twisting from all the memories the room held. 

"I don’t understand Scott. First I tell you I love you and you fuck me into the kitchen table. Then you leave while I’m sleeping. Next, I accidently text you that I might run away and you freak out. I show you the most personal place to me and you make me feel so loved but hardly speak to me for 3 days after until you break down because you’re horny and we break the couch….which Peter nearly killed me for because he really liked that couch. I’m not a fucking toy for you to play with. I go out and try to get  _over_ you and you claim I’m your boyfriend and nearly kill the guy. What in the literal fuck is your problem? Please explain this shit to me because I just don’t understand!"

By the time he finished ranting, Isaac was exhausted. He sank into the recliner with tears prickling the corners of his eyes. It broke Scott’s heart to see him like this and decided it was high freaking time he fixed it. 

With a soft sigh, Scott sank to his knees in front of Isaac, resting his hands on the others thighs. 

"It was never a game and you were never just a booty call Isaac. All my life, I’ve been attracted to girls and only girls. Stiles was the one with a fluid sexuality. He’s the one that noticed guys like Danny, Jackson, ——you. Then came along this amazing, funny, snarky guy and my whole world turned upside down. I didn’t know  _how_ to be gay."

He took a deep breath to steady his nerves, heart damn near racing out of his chest as his dark eyes finally locked onto Isaac’s ocean blue ones. 

"I want to figure it out though…for you…" Scott whispered. “I guess what I’m trying to say is…I love you Isaac Lee Lahey. Will you please be my boyfriend?" 

The tears in Isaac’s eyes finally sprung free, rolling slowly down his cheeks as he listened to Scott’s speech. 

"No more games?" he whispered, heart stuttering from Scott’s long overdue confession. 

He shook his dark hair, eyes bright. “Just fun dates, hot sex, cuddles…and a lot of broken furniture. Mainly Derek’s," he promised. 

One advantage to being a wolf was the ability to hear when someone was lying. Even another wolf. Scott definitely wasn’t. 

"I love you, Scott," he murmured before pulling him up for a deep, searching kiss. 

"I love you too," he replied in kind as they pulled apart, just looking in each others eyes. 

A dark glint came to Isaac’s eyes as his hands rubbed the arms of the recliner. “I think it’s time we broke some of  _your_ furniture," he purred, winking at Scott. 

Scott smiled as he watched Isaac, biting his lip with lust filled eyes. His fingers went to Isaac’s belt, skillfully getting it undone as he kissed around Isaac’s belly button. 

Isaac reached down, tugging at Scott’s shirt but his boyfriend batted his hand away. “I have a lot to make up for. Just sit back and let me pleasure you," he murmured. 

Isaac swallowed down the lump in his throat, slowly nodding his head. 

"Take your shirt off," Scott whispered.

Without breaking eye contact, Isaac slowly pulled his shirt up, teasing Scott as he bit his lip. The fabric slipped up his torso with ease. He threw it to the side as it was freed, not caring where it landed. 

Scott worked Isaac’s zipper down with his teeth, eyes locked on the others as he did so. He pulled them down, Isaac lifting his hips to make the process easier. 

Reaching up, Scott ran his fingers along the familiar fabric of his boxers on Isaac’s lithe frame. “Fuck baby," he purred as he ran his nose along the waistband, scenting him. He loved Isaac wearing his clothes. 

Isaac’s head tilted back, eyes drifting closed as he let out soft mewls of pleasure. The sounds only fueled Scott’s desire as claws shredded fabric, leaving the boxers in tatters. His boyfriend’s member was starting to fill out, leaving Scott’s mouth watering. 

Scott curled a human hand around Isaac’s length, drawing the foreskin up sinfully. His mouth engulfed the tip of Isaac’s cock, suckling on the overhanging skin and using it like a straw  to draw the sticky sweet precum up. 

The sounds Isaac started to make at that were music to Scott’s ears. 

He savored the flavor before sticking his tongue out and docking it with his foreskin. Above him, Isaac was already a mess. Every time he and Scott had had sex before, it’d been about the act and not the devilishly wonderful foreplay Scott was doing today. 

Long lashes fluttered as Isaac’s back arched, fingers digging  into the faux leather of the chair. A soft ripping shattered the sounds of lust but neither boy paid it any mind. They could care after they reached, and then came down from, their orgasmic high. 

Isaac pulled Scott up into the chair, a hand releasing the lever so the chair reclined as he rolled his hips up against his boyfriends. 

"Need you in me," he whimpered, spreading his legs enough for Scott to nestle between them. 

Scott spit into his hand, fingering the wetness into Isaac. It wasn’t much but neither was willing to stop long enough to find them lube. The precum dripping from Scott’s cock and the spit would have to be enough. 

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ 

Isaac was blushing when he realized the force of Scott and him having sex broke the back of the chair. He blushed harder when he realized that they were going to have to explain this to Mama McCall. 

Really though, he was just happy because he finally got what he’d always wanted. He got Scott, and Scott got him. 


End file.
